


Love Language (Touch)

by sirkloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirkloey/pseuds/sirkloey
Summary: krisyeol drabble collection inspired from this article:[http://thoughtcatalog.com/christine-stockton/2016/04/11-things-you-need-to-know-before-you-date-someone-whos-love-language-is-touch/] :) <3





	1. One

 

 

> **❝There is no feeling as good as the steady, quiet reassurance of frequent tender touches from your loved one. Whether you are at home watching a movie together, at a family event, or at some mundane place like the grocery store their touch always affirms their feelings for you and your happiness in the relationship.❞**
> 
>  
> 
>  

Chanyeol woke up to fingers running up and down his spine, slow yet heavy breathing on his neck, and nothing but comfort. He opened his eyes to see a pair of _dreamy_ eyes he fell in love with looking at him – Yifan’s.

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

“Good morning, Yifan.” Chanyeol leaned and gave him a peck on his jaw. Yifan hummed and shifted their positions together, slowly putting Chanyeol on top of him to which the latter whined at the discomfort but laid his head on Yifan’s chest. “How do you feel like going out today?”

 

Chanyeol heard a deep groan and he chuckled. “Babe, it’s Sunday! It’s should be our cuddling day!”

 

That’s what he hears _every freaking day_ for 5 years of being together, Yifan’s constant ‘Chan, we have to cuddle!’ ‘I need your warmth, Yeollie~’ ‘I’m getting separation anxiety every time you’re gone for 10 minutes.’ Normal couples would feel suffocated if that’s the case but Chanyeol? Let’s just say he’s used to it and is loving the attention his getting.

 

“Fine, big baby.” He rolled his eyes and held his boyfriend’s arm, giving soft touches here and there just the way Yifan likes.

 

“I love you,” Yifan kisses Chanyeol on his head and proceeds on running his fingers on his spine. Seriously, the two of them can just live with just kissing and cuddling and sex ( _more of this_ ), nothing else matters.

 

 “I love you too, Yifan. Forever.”

 

-

 

“So we need eggs, cheese, milk, meat, bath bombs? Sour belts? Chanyeol, really? I thought we decided to write only what’s essential?” Yifan looks at his lover on the other side of the table munching on some of his favorite strawberry-flavored belts. Chanyeol gave him his signature grin and stood up. _Oh no. Move away, Yifan before it’s too la-_ Too late. His lover takes a seat on his lap; something Chanyeol does when he doesn’t get what he wants _or_ to tease Yifan.

 

Chanyeol pouts. “But Yifan~ Didn’t I show you those bath bomb videos on Instagram? I want to try that too! We don’t have a bath tub for nothing! Please?”

 

Yifan sighs and accepts his defeat. Chanyeol’s eyes and pout will be the death of him.

 

“Fine, fine, fine. We can get them. Anything you want to add more?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes lights up, he hastily grabs on the pencil and writes on the grocery list before handing it to Yifan.

 

_EGGS_

_CHEESE_

_MILK_

_MEAT_

_BATH BOMBS_

_SOUR BELTS_

**_YIFAN’S HUGS_ **

**_YIFAN’S KISSES_ **

 

Yifan looks through the list and felt his heart melt with what his boyfriend wrote. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and kisses him on the lips. “You do know you don’t have to buy those two because you can always get them for free?”

 

Chanyeol throws his arms around Yifan’s neck and pulls him closer to his body. “I know. I just wanted to let you know that my mind doesn’t only revolve around sour belts but it revolves on you too!”

 

His boyfriend rolls his eyes and pinches his nose. “You’re just saying that for me to buy you your babies,”

 

“Hm, I love you!”


	2. Two

> **❝The best way to end each work day is with an embrace. When your partner walks into the door from a long day at work, take a minute to hug them and welcome them home. Make a thorough transition from a stressful, sterile work environment to a loving home by showing them in their own language that they are appreciated and cared for.❞**
> 
>  

“Honey, I’m home!”

 

Chanyeol who’s currently in the kitchen smiles. “Kitchen!” He turns to look at his kids. “Your dad’s here, go and greet him.”

 

His kids, Toben and Rou-Rou wags their tails and proceeds to greet their dad. Toben bops his head at Rou-Rou as they race to see who gets to go first. Yifan smiles widely and kneels as his puppies jump in his arms and gives kissy licks on his face. “Hi, babies. Dad misses you too.” The duo attacks him with more kisses before running to their other dad in the kitchen.

 

Yifan sniffs at the aromas and makes a bee-line to the kitchen to see his boyfriend in his red apron looking so ( _fuckable_ ) adorable. He walks behind Chanyeol and wraps his arms on the latter’s waist, leaving kisses on his neck and cheek. “Smells good, love.”

 

“I hope you’re talking about the food, Yifan.” Chanyeol chuckles. He dips the spoon on his homemade _kimchi-jjigae_ and lets Yifan have a taste. Yifan gives him an approving nod and a kiss on the cheek. “World class, love. Come on! I’ll set the table, won’t let that masterpiece of yours get cold.”

 

Chanyeol blushes before turning the stove off. He gathers his dish on a bowl, and proceeds on the dining area where his boyfriend is setting the table. He places the bowl on the trivet and removes his apron. He decides to give Yifan a hug and snuggles on his chest. “Welcome home, Yifan. How’s work?”

 

“The usual. I got promoted, babe. That’s why my work’s just light today.” Yifan rubs circles on Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol’s eyes got wide and look up to his boyfriend.

 

“You got promoted?! You could’ve told me so I can prepare more! I could’ve invited Kyungsoo and Baekhyun!” _How can he be so calm about this?_ He knows getting promoted is a big step in the business life. Chanyeol gives his lover a pout to which Yifan just pecks on it. “We could’ve celebrated, Fan.”

 

Yifan chuckles and hugs him tighter. “This is enough for me. You, me, Toben and Rou-Rou. Now, stop whining and let’s eat okay? I’m famished.”

 

Chanyeol just sighs and gives Yifan a nudge. “After dinner, cuddle.”

 

“Deal.”

 

-

 

After the ‘celebratory dinner’, Chanyeol offered to wash the dishes and told Yifan to wait on the living room. It’s half past 10pm and the new episode of _Knowing Brothers_ will be aired.

 

“Babeee~” Yifan whines as Chanyeol approached the sofa with pillows on his hands. Both prefer to sleep on the sofa, it’s more convenient and Chanyeol gets heavy when he’s asleep so to hell with sore muscles in the morning.

 

Chanyeol plops beside and places his pillow on Yifan’s chest. He leans his head on Yifan, folding his legs and drapes his arms to wrap on his boyfriend. “Toben! Rou-Rou!”

 

The pups jumped on the sofa, comfortably placing themselves on the edge and sleeps beside their parents.

 

“Yifan?”

 

“Yes, Yeol?” Yifan runs his fingers on the brunette’s hair, untangling the knots formed.

 

Chanyeol grabs his hand, laces their hands together and kisses his knuckles. “Thank you for working hard for us, you deserve that promotion. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Chanyeol.” 


	3. Three (1/2)

 

> **❝If your partner is irritable, offer them a back rub. You’ve heard the expression ‘hangry’ for when people start acting angrily because they haven’t eaten enough but it works with our other needs too. When we aren’t getting what we need, we get crabby. If you know your partner’s love language is touch and they’re running a bit hot for no reason, ask them if they’d like to relax for a few minutes while you work out the knots in their back. After by the time you’re finished their bad attitude will have melted away.❞**
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 Yifan is beyond annoyed.

 

Not only his boss gave him loads of work, but his brother Wu Shixun decided to bug him in his office. He was supposed to have lunch with his boyfriend by 12pm and what time is it? 11:45am. That’s right, 15 minutes before he’s dead meat if he doesn’t arrive at the restaurant which Chanyeol reserved. One more thing, it’s their _2 nd anniversary _of being together. Oh God.

 

“Hyung, stop ignoring me. I’ve been trying to talk to you. Listen to me!” Yifan ignores his brother’s whines and continue his work. He swears if he hears one more word from that brat he’ll throw him out the window.

 

“HYUNG!”

 

Yifan slams the pen on the stacks of papers. “What the fuck do you want, Sehun?!”

 

“C-Chanyeol hyung texted me.” Sehun gulps. He knows better than to annoy his brother especially when his buried on his works but he thinks everything about his Chanyeol hyung is an exception. He shoves his phone on Yifan’s face to let him read the message.

 

**_Yeol Hyung_ **

_Sehun, I swear to fucking God, if your good for nothing hyung comes late tell him to say goodbye to his peewee!_ **11:48am**

 

“Yes hyung, so stop working or bye-bye to your precious _peewee_!” Sehun cracks up at that. His hyung is so whipped. He was about to tease his brother when Yifan pulls on his collar, looking him with death in his eyes.

 

“You think Baekhyun will like it if Chanyeol knows about his _fluffy-tushy_?” Sehun widens his eyes. Unbelievable. Baekhyun told his hyung about his butt’s nickname?! Fluffy-tushy is what his boyfriend name his butt, big and squishy butt.

 

Sehun feels his cheeks burning and shoves Yifan back. “Shut up hyung! Just go to Chanyeol hyung and leave me alone!” Sehun started muttering words like ‘Fucking Baekhyun, it sounds weird when hyung says it!’

 

Yifan took his car keys, phone and put on his coat. He needs to look good for Chanyeol to at least be forgiven.

 

-

 

_All of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect—_

 

“Hey, babe—”

 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me Yifan! You know what time is it?! You’re late!” Yifan had to move his phone away from his ear because of Chanyeol’s screaming.

 

“I know, love. I’m sorry, I’m almost there. Let me just park the car.” He hears a groan in the background.

 

“Just come quick! Be careful!” With that, the line gets cut. Yifan lets out a laugh. Chanyeol may be mad at him but at least he wants him safe.

He finally arrives at the restaurant and parks his car just by the entrance. Just when he steps on the restaurant’s entrance door, the waiter stopped him. “Sir, name?”

 

“Wu Yifan,”

 

The waiter nods and gives him a look. “Ah, the boyfriend! Mr. Park has been here since 10am, he rented the whole restaurant and has helped us with the decorations. He wanted everything to be perfect for your anniversary. Come on, let me bring you to him.”

 

-

 

As he entered the restaurant, the colors red and yellow greeted him. Balloons, confetti, and their favorite song ‘All of Me’ plays and surrounds the place. He’s in awe. He knew Chanyeol was the cheesy type, but he didn’t know he’s _this_ cheesy. Yifan’s heart warms up and is a hundred times more in love with his boyfriend, but feels guilty at the same time for making him wait.

 

Yifan finds Chanyeol seated at the table near the window on his phone with an evident pout on his lips and eyebrows knitted together. Okay, he feels guiltier now. He approached the table and took a seat across Chanyeol.

 

“Hey, babe.”

 

“Oh fuck!” Chanyeol puts a hand on his chest and glares at Yifan. “You dumb! I almost dropped my phone, asshole!”

 

Yifan lets out a ‘tsk’ and takes Chanyeol’s phone, placing it inside his pocket.

 

“Hey! Give it back!” Chanyeol tries to get it out of Yifan’s pocket. Yifan shakes his head.

 

“No, Yeol. Stop playing that stupid game, that’s not good for you.”

 

Chanyeol scoffs and rolls his eyes at him. “Not good? Well, Mr. Wu, that _stupid_ game was with me the whole time since a stupid giant idiot didn’t come on schedule!” He puffed his cheeks and crosses his arms. Don’t get him wrong, Chanyeol is a nice person. He’s understanding, patient, and considerate. It’s just, sometimes, _sometimes,_ he gets pissy over everything that doesn’t go his way. Well, today’s the time.

 

“I’m sorry, love. My boss gave me extra work today and I didn’t notice the time. I only knew when Sehun told me that you texted.” Yifan tried to reason.

 

Chanyeol raises his brow. “Oh? Sehun was with you? I texted him earlier!”

 

“I know, I know. He tried to tell me, but I was so concentrated on my work that I ignored him. I’m sorry, love. Forgive me. You have no idea how happy I am when I entered here, all my stress and exhaustion vanished. It’s all because of you, Yeol. Now come here,” Yifan pulled Chanyeol to sit on his lap. He starts to rub his back and gives little squeezes on his arms. “Don’t get mad at me now, okay? I’m sorry for ruining your surprise. Thank you for this. I love you.”

 

Chanyeol tries not to crumble, he’s supposed to get angry but Yifan is making it hard for him. He felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes. His boyfriend knows how to make him weak with words.

 

‘He’s just perfect.’ Chanyeol thinks.

 

Finally deciding to stop being a bitch, he wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck and settles comfortably on his lap. He gives Yifan a peck on the cheek and lips. “Y-You’re an idiot, you know that? Stupid, giant, idiot! You could’ve told me you’re coming late, ugh.” He whines and hides his face on Yifan’s neck. The blonde chuckles and hugs him tighter.

 

“Happy 2nd anniversary, love.”

 

“Happy 2nd anniversary, Yifan. Sorry for acting this way.” They kissed and everything was perfect. Chanyeol then calls the waiter to serve their food.

 

-

 

“Fan, give me your phone?” Chanyeol asks with mouth full of pasta, sauce spreading on the corners of his lips. Yifan lets out manly squeals at the sight of his boyfriend with stuffed cheeks and eating like a child. He takes out his phone and snaps a quick photo of Chanyeol before giving it to him.

 

He sees Chanyeol pressing buttons on his phone, basically texting someone. After, the brunette returns the phone and continues eating.

 

“Who did you text?”

 

“Sehun, I told him something.”

 

Just as he was about to ask what, his phone beeped.

 

**_Brat_ **

_Seriously hyung?! Ohmygod! Thanks hyung! Enjoy your anniversary, lovebirds!_ **1:02pm**

 

“Chanyeol, what did you tell him?”

 

“Well, I told him that he’s such a good brother and do your work for today. I also told him that we’re busy and we need no disturbance.”

 

Yifan’s eye twitches. “Yeol! Sehun is just a student! He doesn’t know what he’s doing!”

 

“Shut up and let him be, Fan.” Chanyeol says and finishes his dumplings. “Besides, what’s the worst thing that can happen? You need to learn to trust your brother.”

 

“Trust,” Yifan scoffs. “I swear, if my office smells like sex by tomorrow, he’s dead.”

 

Chanyeol laughs at his boyfriend. “Alright. Now, for the both of us I’ve booked a private room in our hotel. What do you say, tiger?” He teases with a glint on his eyes.

 

Yifan took the hint and quickly shoves the remaining food in his mouth. He’s never eaten that fast like he did now.

 

**Best anniversary yet.**


	4. Three (2/2)

> **❝Sex is never just sex. For a partner who craves touch, sex is the ultimate time to check-in on the status of your relationship. Are they the one always initiating? Are they primarily doing all the touching? If you were only able to use touch, would they be able to understand how you felt about them? Take advantage of the easiest time to let your partner know you love them and fill your sex sessions with little loving caresses and touches that make them feel connected to you.❞**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

“ _F-Fuck Yeol!_ ”

The drive to the hotel is pure torture for Yifan. Not only he is on speed limit, but he runs past 3 red lights.

The culprit?

Chanyeol. Park fucking Chanyeol. As soon as they got in the car he stated that he can’t wait anymore so he decided to fumble on Yifan’s suit pants’s zipper and took his flaccid member before putting it in his mouth.

“Hmm. Jusht driveh Yifanh.” Chanyeol chokes with mouth full of his dick.

Yifan lets his left hand drive the steering wheel while his right on Chanyeol’s hair, pulling it harshly with every suck. “God, filthy whore, so impatient.”

All he receives is a moan and a hard suck. Chanyeol hallows his cheeks and takes him deeper. Yifan grunts and bucks his hips up, trying to fuck his mouth. Noises of retching and choking fills the car.

Feeling close to the edge, Yifan forcefully removed Chanyeol’s mouth from his dick. He doesn’t want to come yet, where’s the fun in that?

“Love, be patient. Clean your face.” Yifan tries to calm himself but with Chanyeol’s saliva dripping on his chin, he’s having a _hard_ time to.

Chanyeol pouts and grabs a napkin to clean his face.

 

-

 

When they reach their private room, Chanyeol wastes no time and pulls Yifan’s tie and starts to kiss him. Yifan grabs his face and kisses him back hungrily. They start to remove unnecessary clothing from their body. They take their time because _fuck_ the two of them are wearing their business suits.

Chanyeol growls and rips Yifan’s buttoned-dress shirt, sending buttons to drop on the floor. He breaks the kiss and proceeds to grab on Yifan’s neck giving licks and sucks on the weak spot which earned him a moan as a reply.

Yifan pulls Chanyeol’s hair harshly. “Does my baby want to be in control now?”

Chanyeol visibly shudders and gives him a nod. His boyfriend pecks him on the lips and carries him to the king-sized bed.

They continue making out and completely remove all their clothing. Both naked, Chanyeol wraps his legs around Yifan’s waist and grinds their dicks together, both moaning to the kiss.

“Y-Yeol, slow down.”

Chanyeol doesn’t listen, because he _doesn’t_ ever listen, and continues to clash his mouth on his boyfriend’s. Yifan breaks the kiss and looked at him. “You know, instead of sucking the life out of me why don’t you just use your mouth for something even better? Like, suck my cock?”

“I thought we agreed that I’m in control here!” Chanyeol whines and pulled Yifan to a kiss again but Yifan was fast to stop him. “Love, come on, I need your pretty mouth on my dick now!”

The brunette slaps his arm and glares at him. “Stop talking! You’re ruining the mood.”

That shuts Yifan up. He let out a groan and change their position, Chanyeol now on top.

Chanyeol sighs deeply and buries his face on Yifan’s neck. “You talk so much. You’re making me tired.”

Yifan’s jaw drops at his lover’s statement. Did Chanyeol just- “Love! I’m still hard!”

“I’m sleepy, Fan. Take care of that your own.” With that, Chanyeol took the space beside Yifan and snuggled into the soft covers leaving his boyfriend with _aching_ , blue balls.

 

 

It’s been three hours and Chanyeol is still asleep on their shared bed. Yifan is now worried at the fact his boyfriend chose sleep over sex. They need to have that talk later but right now, Yifan is and _still_ horny. Seeing his boyfriend naked and under the sheets is making it hard for him to calm. He’s had found his release in the bathroom but his hand is nothing compared to Chanyeol’s ass.

Crawling on their shared bed, Yifan removes the sheets showing a stark naked Chanyeol sleeping soundly. He goes on top of the brunette and attacks with fluttering kisses from the neck downwards. He reaches on Chanyeol’s pelvis and sucks on the exposed skin, giving beautiful reddish-purple marks. Chanyeol lets out a satisfied moan in his sleep. Yifan smirks at that.

“F-Fan,” Chanyeol croaks with voice full of sleep. He reaches down and grips on Yifan’s hair. _Fuck it’s so goddamn hot._ “You could’ve woken me up _ah-_ ” He hisses when Yifan licks the underside of his flaccid dick.

Yifan wraps his fingers around the base and has another finger teasing the rim of Chanyeol’s hole. He licks, pumps, and teases Chanyeol as he please. “I’m getting impatient, baby.”

Chanyeol forces Yifan’s mouth off his cock and pulls him. He kisses Yifan and wraps his arms on his neck. “Well, what are you waiting for? _Fuck me, big boy._ ” He whispered the last part.

That set Yifan to turbo mode and grabbed his lube and condoms from the drawer. “You sneaky, you really get things prepared huh?” He quickly puts on the condom and appropriate amount of lube.

Yifan slowly pushes inside making Chanyeol hiss at the sudden intrusion. “ _Fuck._ ” Both men let out a moan. Yifan wraps Chanyeol’s legs around his waist and started thrusting in and out.

“Love, that’s it, clench on my dick baby.” Chanyeol did as what he is told and clenches his hole on Yifan’s dick, bouncing to meet his thrusts.

Yifan grabs his lover’s hands and links their fingers together. He lets out a growl at the tightness and feels his release coming. A couple more thrusts and he explodes his load inside the condom, Chanyeol reaches on his dick and gives it a few pumps before coming on his chest and on Yifan’s chest.

“You never fail to amaze me, love. I love you.” Yifan runs his fingers on Chanyeol’s drenched hair. “Now sleep,” Chanyeol nods and snuggles on Yifan’s chest, the latter gives him a kiss on the forehead and both went off to dreamland.

 

-

 

Both are on the couch all tangled with limbs and warmth. After their session, the couple decides to order Chinese food since Chanyeol is too _sore_ to cook and he doesn’t let Yifan enter the kitchen for ‘safety purposes’.

Yifan rubs his boyfriend’s back and gives soft pecks on his head.

“Chanyeol,”

“Hm?”

“Look at me.”

Chanyeol looks up to his boyfriend. “What?”

“I love you.”

Chanyeol chuckles and grabs his boyfriend’s face, squishing his cheeks to let his lips form a fishy face. “I love you, too!” He leans and gives a chaste kiss on Yifan’s lips.

Yifan sighs contentedly and kisses his boyfriend again. “Marry me?”

Chanyeol chokes.


	5. Bonus

Chanyeol and Yifan decided to get married three months after the latter’s sudden proposal, which was the best day for Yifan yet. It took him an hour and a half to calm his _fiancé_ from giggling and jumping around the hotel room. To say that Chanyeol was happy was an understatement, he was both excited and ecstatic that he called every contact in his phone – Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, their parents, and even his officemates, telling every single detail that has happened that day but luck was on Yifan’s side when he didn’t mention _everything_. After one year of being friends, one year of Yifan being a loser who can’t confess, and two years of dating, both are finally tying the knot. Yifan knew marrying Chanyeol was right, he knew he’ll give him the life and love he deserves, and Yifan is always right.

 

Sunlight peaks through the curtains of the couple’s shared room and disrupted the Chinese man’s sleep, making him groan and completely wake up. Yifan rubs his eyes and looks at his husband sleeping beside him. His lips broke into a smile and leans to kiss Chanyeol on the cheek making the brunette whine in his sleep, hogging the blanket more.

 

“Baby, it’s already morning. You have to wake up now,” Yifan said while standing up and stretches his arms, making his bones crack.

 

Chanyeol sits up with his eyes still closed and reaches out his arms. “Help me up,”

 

His husband chuckles and goes to his side. “Tsk, so spoiled.” He grabs Chanyeol’s face and gives a kiss on his lips before pulling him up to stand.

 

Chanyeol scrunches his nose. “Ew, morning breath!”

 

Yifan smirked and kisses his lips again, placing his hand on Chanyeol’s neck making the kiss deeper. Chanyeol squirms in his hold and pushes him. “Yifan! You’re so gross!”

 

“Chan, we’ve been married for four years and you still complain about that?” Yifan rolled his eyes.

 

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at his husband. Yifan sighs at his childishness but softens because Chanyeol is always going to have him wrapped around his finger, no matter what.

 

“Fine, come now giant baby. Nini must be waiting downstairs.”

 

Hand in hand, the couple goes downstairs to hear the television running. What they see is their four-year old adopted daughter Sophia seated on the sofa watching cartoons while her favorite plush toy in her embrace. She is so engrossed on the show that she didn’t notice her parents entering the living room, that until Chanyeol called for her attention.

 

“Nini baobei,”

 

Sophia shifts her attention from the show to her parents.

 

“Daddies!” She stands up and wobbles her way to them. Yifan crouches and lifts her up before giving her a kiss on the cheek, Chanyeol doing the same.

 

“Good morning babygirl! You’re up early,” Sophia nods and shows her perfect smile.

 

“Good morning daddies! I was supposed to wake you up but I decided to just watch television~”

 

Chanyeol coos and pinches her cheek. “You should’ve woken me up baobei! Your dad’s breath stinks, it ruins my morning.” He jokes.

 

Yifan leans into his ear and whispers. “Well, I don’t care, I have _lots_ of ways to wake you up.”

 

“Yifan! You’re infront of a kid!” Chanyeol gasps and slaps his shoulder. Yifan hisses and pretends to be hurt. “Baby! Your dad hit me, your dad is bad.”

 

Sophia pouts at Chanyeol. “Bad daddy! Say sorry!”

 

“Yes, your daddy is very bad. He needs to say sorry right?” Yifan bounced his daughter in his arms. When his daughter nods in reply, he smirks at his husband. “So?”

Chanyeol groans. It’ll only mean that the way to be forgiven by his daughter is to kiss Yifan and to act cute.

 

“Yifanieee~ I’m sorry for hitting you. I’m sorry too Nini, I’m a bad daddy. Do you guys forgive me?” He says in his try hard cute voice.

 

“Kiss daddy first!”

 

Chanyeol glares at Yifan and makes a mental note that to _kill_ Yifan later for teaching their daughter such bold things. With a sigh, he finally leans and kisses Yifan on his cheek. There’s no way he’ll kiss him apart from the cheek in front of his four-year old daughter. No way!

 

Yifan hums in satisfaction before letting their daughter down. “Let’s just stay on the sofa and watch some shows okay?”

 

-

 

The three of them are on the couch with Rou-Rou and Toben on the edge of the couch. It’s what they do most of the time, spending and wasting time together on the couch watching morning news show. They prefer this than anything else, their safe but still enjoyable leisure time. Their positions are more than comfortable, Nini on Yifan’s lap, Chanyeol beside him with his head on his shoulder, and his arm around his husband’s waist.

 

“Yeol?”

 

“Yes, Yifan?”

 

“I love you,”

 

“I love you too, Yifan.”

 

“No, I love you so much. You and Nini, you make my life so much better. You make me the man I am today. I’m glad I married you, baby. We are going to grow old together, never separate okay? If you get lost, I’ll always look for you. I’ll–” Yifan gets cut when he hears snores coming from his husband and daughter, he looks at his dogs sleeping too.

 

“Why do you guys always sleep on me?!” He groans.

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “You always say that every day, baby. Maybe if you make another one then maybe we’ll listen.”

 

“I hate you, Wu Cànliè.”

 

Chanyeol pecks his lips. “I love you, Wu Yifan. Forever.”

 

Their daughter mumbles in her sleep. “I love you, daddies. Forever too.”

 

Yifan smiles and hugs his little family tighter. He couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
